1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of charged particle optics, and in particular to methods and systems for generation of high current density shaped electron beams.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of electron beams to lithographically pattern semiconductor masks, reticles and wafers is an established technique. The different writing strategies used may be characterized by a few key parameters: